


Viewed from Afar

by JazzRaft



Series: Dark at Night [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/pseuds/JazzRaft
Summary: “You didn’t just bring us out here to admire the view, did you?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://jazzraft.tumblr.com/post/155602281967/1-for-nyxnoctis-please-i-know-youve-alrdy-done) for #1 in [this prompt post.](http://ficmemes.tumblr.com/post/142796842670/askfic-kiss-meme)

“Where’s the roommate?”

Nyx had grown so used to Noctis’s shadow that it was almost jarring when the bespectacled man wasn’t omnipresent at the prince’s shoulder. Noctis grinned, looking rather proud of himself as he climbed onto the back of the motorcycle.

“Only worry about that when he tries to kill me for it later.”

“Regicide at only nineteen. Truly a king for the history books.”

“Drive, pion.”

Nyx snorted and guided the bike onto the road, weary engine popping behind them. As much as he was tempted to just gun it down the highway, Crowe’s deathly warning to keep her bike as safe as he kept the Prince kept his foot from slamming down on the gas pedal. It was like pulling behemoth teeth to beg her to let him take it out for the evening. If not for her investment in his romantic endeavors – which had consistently failed up until this point – she would have never allowed it. But, when he detailed his intentions to her, Nyx saw the color of her cheeks change, saw her eyelashes flutter despite her trying to keep her gaze narrowed into an emphatic “no.” Entreating to her not-so-inner romantic had rewarded him with the keys and the promise of bodily harm should it not be returned to her in the exact same condition it was in when it left her garage.

It was worth the risk, Nyx resolved, once he saw the way Noctis’s face lit up with excitement when he stepped out of the apartment building. More worth the risk if he accomplished his goal this evening. He was thinking that his chances were good, given the way the prince’s arms encircled his waist as they wove carefully along the highway, his grip secure and trusting. When Nyx glanced at his reflection in the side mirrors, Noctis’s eyes were wide and roving the cityscape, mouth curled into a smile, infatuated with the speed and the air and the sight of the city at sunset. Fondness found itself softening Nyx’s lips and motivating him to nudge the gas pedal just a touch faster than Crowe might have liked.

The destination was a little hillside just outside the city’s walls. A bitch to get to if you didn’t have the clearance to navigate the wall, but thank the Gods for exploited positions of authority. It was slow going through the security checkpoints and almost killed Nyx’s mood, but – quite literally – the light finally appeared at the end of the tunnel and they were clear out into open countryside. A few miles along the city’s perimeter and Nyx found the little knoll he’d spotted on one of his patrols. It overlooked the ocean and the bridge to Leide beyond, the waters beneath it glittering gold in the afternoon rays sunlight.

Nyx parked and Noctis dismounted, setting his helmet on the seat and breathing in the salty air. “It’s been ages since I’ve come out here.”

“You mentioned.”

Noctis looked at him, brows raised. “You remembered?”

“Forget what everybody in the glaive might have told you. I _am_ a good listener, I swear.”

Noctis’s smirk turned skeptical, but appreciative, nevertheless. Nyx sat down on the grass and stretched his arms out towards the horizon, a groan of relief accompanying the crack in his back as he did. Noctis settled down beside him, head turning on its side as he watched him.

“They working you to hard? I could pull some strings, exercise some favoritism, incite a scandal.”

“Don’t do me any favors, please,” Nyx chuckled, leaning back on his elbows. “It’s hard enough keepin’ this on the down-low without any royal intervention.”

“How is it hard?” Noctis asked, eyes hooding knowingly. “Am I on your mind a lot? Distracting you from your duties, glaive?”

“Is that even a question?” Nyx challenged back, countering that wicked smirk with a suggestive one of his own.

Noctis’s expression faltered for a sliver of a moment, gulping down on something Nyx couldn’t decipher. This was how it had been for a while, this impromptu flirtation of theirs. Lots of talk, not a lot of action. Come-hither stares across crowded rooms, the occasional, purposeful brush of arms when passing in hallways, a date here and there disguised as a business meeting. Neither of them really knew why they hesitated. Even when they were alone like this, some hidden doubt prevented their affections for each other from fully forming.

Something in Nyx’s gaze must have conveyed that to Noctis, because the prince dropped his gaze for a moment, brows furrowed in quiet contemplation.

“You didn’t just bring us out here to admire the view, did you?” he concluded after a moment.

“What if I did? The view’s not half bad.” He kept his stare deliberately fixated on Noctis. A dusting of color freckled his cheeks, but there was nothing modest about the way the prince stared back. The delicate blue of his eyes was dark beneath the fringe of his hair, deep and intent on Nyx’s own.

Nyx shifted so he was sitting eye level with him, prepared to make the first move… but, was surprised when, all of a sudden, Noctis’s hands were on either side of his face and his lips crashed against his own. It took Nyx a second to recover from the initial shock, and in that second Noctis abruptly pulled back, a blanket of horror covering his face.

“I-I am _so_ sorry!” he immediately apologized when he saw the stunned look on Nyx’s face. “I-I should have asked, I don’t know what I was thinking, um, just forget that happened, I’m an idiot, I know – “

“C’mere.”

The command came in a rush of breath and Nyx swept a hand around the back of his neck to pull him back against his lips. That shut him up quick enough. Noctis had tensed, expecting rejection, but slowly relaxed the longer they kissed, the deeper Nyx wound his fingers through his wild charcoal hair. Noctis’s hand snaked up around his wrist, keeping Nyx’s hand against his neck, encouraging the gentle circles he was tracing at the back of his head. Nyx brought his other hand to his chin, tilting Noctis’s face up, and bearing his own lips down deeper on the new angle it created.

A small, pleased noise hummed behind the prince’s lips, and Nyx ventured to free it, nipping lightly at his lower lip and looking for an invitation. Noctis was all too willing to give it to him, lips parting obediently beneath his, the commander happy to be commanded. The sounds that Nyx’s exploration elicited made the sweetest music to the glaive’s ears. He pressed closer, kissed deeper and deeper still, moved faster. His fervent ministrations guided Noctis to the ground, grass tickling his cheeks to little notice. Noctis returned the careful caresses, arms wound over Nyx’s shoulders, hands searching for purchase in his hair.

When Nyx eventually regained enough of his senses to draw back a beat, the prince’s chest lifted and fell heavily beneath him, lips pink, and eyes as misty as the sea at dawn. Nyx struggled to find his voice around the labor of his own breathing.

“This has been a little more than I bargained for on a first kiss,” he chuckled, ruffling the chaotic bangs of Noctis’s hair.

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” Noctis asked, voice rough with desire.

“Fuck yeah it is…”

“Good.” While Nyx was trying to figure out how to breathe again, in one deft movement, Noctis hauled the knight onto his back, strands of dead grass bursting up around him. The prince straddled him, hands against the ground on either side of his head, his face suspended above him, darkened by the shadow of the setting sun. His hungry gaze searched the one beneath him, finding the approval he was looking for. “’Cause I didn’t say you could stop.”

He bent to kiss him again, lowering his arms to balance his elbows in the grass, body draped across Nyx for him to venture his hands across. Noctis sighed into every caress and Nyx devoured those sweet noises like a man starved.

Crowe would ask him later how it went, and Nyx would only have enough breath left in him to say, “Awesome,” before collapsing face first into bed and never falling asleep. He was ruined for dreaming.


End file.
